the_great_century_of_historyfandomcom-20200213-history
2014–15 UEFA Champions League
The 2014-15 UEFA Champions League was the 60th season of Europe premier club competition. The 2015 UEFA Champions League Final was played at the Olympiastadion in Berlin, Germany, with German side Bayern Munich defeating Italian side Juventus to win their sixth title. Real Madrid were the title holders, but they were eliminated by Atlético Madrid in the quarter-finals. This season was the first where clubs must comply with UEFA Financial Fair Play Regulations in order to participate. Moreover, this season was the first where a club from Gibraltar competed in the tournament, after the Gibraltar Football Association was accepted as the 54th UEFA member at the UEFA Congress in May 2013. They were granted one spot in the Champions League, which was taken by Lincoln Red Imps, the champions of the 2013–14 Gibraltar Premier Division. On 17 July 2014, the UEFA emergency panel ruled that Ukrainian and Russian clubs would not be drawn against each other "until further notice" due to the political unrest between the countries. Another ruling centred in regional instability was also made where Israeli teams were prohibited from hosting any UEFA competitions due to the 2014 Israel–Gaza conflict. The rules regarding suspension due to yellow card accumulation were also changed such that all bookings expired on completion of the quarter-finals and were not carried forward to the semi-finals. Moreover, this was the first season in which vanishing spray was used. Knockout Stage Juventus | RD1-score01-1 = 1 | RD1-score01-2 = 3 | RD1-score01-agg = 4 | RD1-team02 = Borussia Dortmund | RD1-score02-1 = 0 | RD1-score02-2 = 0 | RD1-score02-agg = 0 | RD1-team03 = Arsenal | RD1-score03-1 = 2 | RD1-score03-2 = 2 | RD1-score03-agg = 4 | RD1-team04 = Monaco | RD1-score04-1 = 3 | RD1-score04-2 = 0 | RD1-score04-agg = 3 | RD1-team05 = Bayer Leverkusen | RD1-score05-1 = 0 | RD1-score05-2 = 1 | RD1-score05-agg = 1 | RD1-team06 = Atlético Madrid (p) | RD1-score06-1 = 1 | RD1-score06-2 = 0 | RD1-score06-agg = 1 | RD1-team07 = Schalke 04 | RD1-score07-1 = 0 | RD1-score07-2 = 4 | RD1-score07-agg = 4 | RD1-team08 = Real Madrid | RD1-score08-1 = 2 | RD1-score08-2 = 4 | RD1-score08-agg = 6 | RD1-team09 = Paris Saint-Germain (aet; a) | RD1-score09-1 = 2 | RD1-score09-2 = 2 | RD1-score09-agg = 4 | RD1-team10 = Chelsea | RD1-score10-1 = 0 | RD1-score10-2 = 2 | RD1-score10-agg = 2 | RD1-team11 = Manchester City | RD1-score11-1 = 1 | RD1-score11-2 = 0 | RD1-score11-agg = 1 | RD1-team12 = Barcelona | RD1-score12-1 = 1 | RD1-score12-2 = 1 | RD1-score12-agg = 2 | RD1-team13 = Basel | RD1-score13-1 = 1 | RD1-score13-2 = 1 | RD1-score13-agg = 2 | RD1-team14 = Porto | RD1-score14-1 = 1 | RD1-score14-2 = 3 | RD1-score14-agg = 4 | RD1-team15 = Shakhtar Donetsk | RD1-score15-1 = 0 | RD1-score15-2 = 0 | RD1-score15-agg = 0 | RD1-team16 = Bayern Munich | RD1-score16-1 = 0 | RD1-score16-2 = 8 | RD1-score16-agg = 8 | RD2-team01 = Juventus | RD2-score01-1 = 1 | RD2-score01-2 = 2 | RD2-score01-agg = 3 | RD2-team02 = Arsenal | RD2-score02-1 = 0 | RD2-score02-2 = 0 | RD2-score02-agg = 0 | RD2-team03 = Atlético Madrid | RD2-score03-1 = 1 | RD2-score03-2 = 0 | RD2-score03-agg = 1 | RD2-team04 = Real Madrid | RD2-score04-1 = 0 | RD2-score04-2 = 0 | RD2-score04-agg = 0 | RD2-team05 = Paris Saint-Germain | RD2-score05-1 = 1 | RD2-score05-2 = 1 | RD2-score05-agg = 2 | RD2-team06 = Barcelona | RD2-score06-1 = 3 | RD2-score06-2 = 2 | RD2-score06-agg = 5 | RD2-team07 = Porto | RD2-score07-1 = 3 | RD2-score07-2 = 0 | RD2-score07-agg = 3 | RD2-team08 = Bayern Munich | RD2-score08-1 = 1 | RD2-score08-2 = 8 | RD2-score08-agg = 9 | RD3-team01 = Juventus | RD3-score01-1 = 2 | RD3-score01-2 = 1 | RD3-score01-agg = 3 | RD3-team02 = Atlético Madrid (aet) | RD3-score02-1 = 1 | RD3-score02-2 = 2 | RD3-score02-agg = 4 | RD3-team03 = Barcelona | RD3-score03-1 = 1 | RD3-score03-2 = 2 | RD3-score03-agg = 3 | RD3-team04 = Bayern Munich | RD3-score04-1 = 3 | RD3-score04-2 = 3 | RD3-score04-agg = 6 | RD4-team01 = Juventus | RD4-score01 = 0 | RD4-team02 = Bayern Munich | RD4-score02 = 1 }} Category:UEFA Champions League